Never Gonna Give You Up
Never Gonna Give You Up is the tenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 19, 2003 on CTV Television and on December 12, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Yan Moore, Craig Cornell and James Hurst and directed by John Bell. The episode shares its title with the song by Rick Astley. Summary Life is perfect for Terri; she has a wonderful boyfriend, Rick, and she's the lead in the school play. However, Hazel thinks Rick might be too controlling of a boyfriend. Meanwhile, Spinner is annoyed with J.T. spending so much time around Paige. Main Plot Terri's new boyfriend, Rick totally adores her and she loves him too, but when he starts acting strange and frightening, Terri's friends are worried that love is blinding her to who Rick really is. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Spinner hates that Paige likes J.T. and decides to make her see him for who he really is. Unfortunately, that means making her see him for who he really is as well. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. *This episode marks the end of Rick and Terri's relationship. *The original title for this episode was "Wild Boys". |-| Gallery= NGGYU1.01.jpg NGGYU1.02.jpg NGGYU1.03.jpg Degrassi 310 Never Gonna Give You Up 048 0001.jpg Degrassi-episode-310.jpg NGGYU1.05.jpg NGGYU1.06.jpg 8718-degrassi-the-next-generation-never-gonna-give-you-up.jpg LMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg NGGYU1.08.jpg NGGYU1.09.jpg NGGYU1.10.jpg NGGYU1.11.jpg NGGYU1.12.jpg NGGYU1.13.jpg 4-brucas5933.jpg NGGYU-0003.jpg NGGYU-0004.jpg NGGYU-0005.jpg NGGYU-0010.jpg NGGYU-0012.jpg s_degrassi3100009.jpg s_degrassi3100012.jpg s_degrassi3100013.jpg s_degrassi3100039.jpg s_degrassi3100043.jpg s_degrassi3100059.jpg s_degrassi3100125.jpg s_degrassi3100127.jpg s_degrassi3100145.jpg s_degrassi3100166.jpg s_degrassi3100167.jpg s_degrassi3100189.jpg s_degrassi3100191.jpg s_degrassi3100197.jpg s_degrassi3100206.jpg 1-brucas59.jpgf.jpg Tumblr lavm2mmndk1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lavm8vkKZ31qc1tpr.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-18-01h08m01s114.png Trick kiss.JPG Tumblr lavm9eWwJN1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporint Cast *Livingstone Beaumount as Manager *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= :Terri (to Rick): Are we gonna talk about it? :Rick: About what? :Terri: Today in theater class I looked like an idiot because of you. :Rick: Excuse me? :Terri: Everyone was laughing. I should've listened to Jimmy. :Rick: (grabs Terri's wrist) Let me make one thing clear, I don't like the tone of voice. It makes me feel stupid, okay? :Terri: Rick, please, stop! You're hurting me. |-| Featured Music= *''"Master Of Seduction"'' by Lindy *''"Postcard From Hollywood"'' by The Premiums *''"The Way I See It"'' written by Michele Vice-Maslin & Matthew Gerrard |-| Links= *Watch Never Gonna Give You Up on YouTube *Watch Never Gonna Give You Up on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3